A Rainy Day (Part 1)
by StarGal365
Summary: A Language Arts Project that never found its way here until now. Please read and review!!


  
Okay, people, my second post here on Fanfiction.Net!! This was origanally a Language Arts   
project that I aced, and I've been arguing with my best friend over whether or not I should   
post it up. Flames are all welcome, I don't get any e-mail anymore. Comments and suggestions  
are welcome, too. And I apologize for the lame title, that's always been my weak spot in  
writing.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailormoon, Naoko Takeuchi does (lucky). DiC and whatever that new   
dubber's name is own the anime and I've honestly forgotten the name of the Japanese animation  
studio. OK, I'm done here!!  
  
  
  
I ran up to the younger boy who was hiding behind a bush, frightened of another kid   
who treathened to tell on him. I slapped his purple see-through Gameboy into his hands and   
sighed heavily.  
"I caught your stupid Articuno," I said tiredly.  
"Thanks, Mako-san," the boy said, smiling.   
"No prob."  
Rain started to pour down suddenly, the sunny skies disappearing and dark clouds   
rushing in.   
"That was sudden," I said quietly, getting drenched as I spoke.  
"Well, I better go in, my mom doesn't like it when I get all wet," the kid said and  
waved goodbye. I waved, too, and turned to head inside.  
"Darn," I muttered to no one in particular. "Where's Shino-kun when you need him?"  
I ran inside the apartment building and took shelter in my own apartment, slamming   
all the windows shut and wiping the water off the sills. I sighed heavily and sat down, tired  
and wet, on my couch. A curse escaped me as someone rang the doorbell.  
"Better not be any salesmen," I muttered angrily as I stood up. I opened the door   
quickly, ready to slam at the first sight of either an annoying boy from school or a salesperson  
who I'd hung up on the night before, when none other than Shinozaki stood at the door,  
shivering and chattering from the cold!  
"M-m-m-mako-chan, c-can I c-come in?" he shivered. I pulled him inside and threw a   
blanket at him.  
"Warm up, would you? You're making me worry you'll catch pnemonia," I said, more   
harshly than intended.  
"G-gomen, Mako-chan, I d-didn't mean t-to sc-scare you..."  
I patted my age-old friend on the back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Shino-kun, I didn't mean  
to sound so harsh."  
He smiled. "Thanks. I feel better already." He sneezed.  
"Yeah right. What were you doing all the way down here?"  
"I was in the neighborhood."  
"Doing what? There's nothing down in this neck of Tokyo but apartment buildings!"  
"Ummm, looking for a new place??"  
I sweatdropped and sighed. "Nice try, Shino-chan."  
"Gomen. I was here to visit you. I haven't heard from you in ages! How's the new   
school?"  
"Nice," I trailed off.   
Shinozaki laughed. "You don't sound too confident in that!"  
I narrowed my eyes at him and soon was laughing, too. "Okay, okay, everything's great.  
I've got a bunch of great new friends, and I feel like I can count on them for anything."  
His smile faded a bit as he started a fake whine. "But I thought I was your best  
friend...."  
I could only laugh. The rain outside was easing up a bit, and I heard the two kids out  
there again, yelling and arguing. I kept silent, trying not to start muttering about how  
the kids around my neighborhood needed a life. Shinozaki cleared his throat loudly, catching  
my attention.   
"Nani?" I asked, a bit confused.  
"Mako-chan, you seem so distant... anything bothering you?"  
Right on the nose!! I couldn't help but laugh at how accurate his guess was.  
"Nani? Why're you laughing?"  
"You guessed right, there is something on my mind."  
"Why's that funny?"  
"Nevermind. Plus, I don't really want to talk it over, anyway."  
He raised an eyebrow and stared at me intensely, forcing me to turn away. I couldn't tell  
him about me being a Sailor Senshi! What would the others say? Ami would never shut up about  
how I hadn't asked Luna first, Rei would scold until my ears bled, and Luna... who knows? I  
stared out the window, not intending to answer him at all.......  
  
  
How'd you like part one? My e-mail is right here: JupiterPrincess125@yahoo.com. Flames  
are expected, and comments are apprieciated. Thanks for reading my awful ex-homework, and I'll  
get working on the second part when I get a few opinions! ~StarGal 


End file.
